Juntos por siempre
by anachan1996
Summary: Creo profundamente, creo en un mundo mejor y es para mi un bien más real que esta miserable quimera que nosotros devoramos y llamamos vida, lo creo con toda la fuerza de mi convicción y después de tantas luchas, tantas pruebas y tantos estudios, este es el consuelo de mi alma.


_**Juntos por siempre**_

_**Amor**_

_**de tu chispa se ha hecho un fuego que fundio nuestros corazones.**_

_**Estas muy lechos pero sin embargo muy cerca de mi, siempre dentro en mi corazon.**_

_**Vivimos separados pero unidos con un amor infinito.**_

_**Tu voz deja palpitar mi corazon mas rapido.**_

_**Tus mensajes dejan sentirme tu presencia**_

_**Con cada paso que das, estoy contigo**_

_**Con cada pensamiento que tengo, te noto conmigo**_

_**Comparto contigo alegria y dolor sobre distancia grande.**_

_**Tus lagrimas son mis lagrimas.**_

_**Tu risa llena mi corazon con alegria.**_

_**Y el dia llegara, cuando vamos a estar juntos para siempre.**_

Las reencarnaciones de los Shinigamis son atraves de la selección de almas, en este caso el departamento debe escoger de entre millones de humanos al que sea mas adecuado para esta difícil tarea, aquel hombre cuya vida hubiera sido misera pero envidiada, cuya vida haya sufrido pero siguiera adelante y cuya persona luchara aun si no hubiese tenido mas por seguir viviendo, esos eran los requisitos para ser cosechados y después de un tiempo reencarnar , sin embargo tmbién había excepsiones donde los Shinigamis de eran de raza pura, Dioses de la muerte nacidos en el mismo reino, Grell Sutcliff no era una excepción este era de entre solo algunos de casí la nobleza, sin embargo en todo el despacho se le conocía como "El torbellino rojo", Si, era verdad Sutcliff no cumplia con muchos de sus trabajos y millones de veces intento huir de William para no ser regañado, de entre tantas veces había salido herido por tratar de huir.

Grell era codiciado y deseado por muchos, fuera un hombre o no, era deseado, no importaba por quien, mujer, hombre incluso por humanos y demonios, sin embargo este solo pertenecía a uno, a un solo ser que jamas le miro, aquel hombre de la cual decía "Un amor imposible", "Un amor no correspondido" …. Una perdida de tiempo.

William lleva días trabjando horas extras, desde muy temprano asta altas horas de la noche y ese día no era la excepción

"_**Fray Lorenzo: Seré breve, pues el corto plazo que me queda de vida no es tan largo como el enojoso relato del suceso. Romeo, aquí muerto, era esposo de Julieta, y ella ahí difunta, era fiel consorte de dicho Romeo. Yo los casé, y el día de su secreto matrimonio fue el último de Teobaldo, cuya muerte temprana fue causa de que el novel esposo saliera exiliado de esta ciudad, por el cual, y no por Teobaldo, padecía Julieta. Usted (a Capuleto), con objeto de alejar de ella aquel asalto de dolor, la prometiste al conde de Paris, y se empeñó en casarla con él, contra su voluntad. Entonces vino ella a mí, y, con el semblante turbado me rogó que trazara algún medio para librarla de este segundo matrimonio, o, de lo contrario, allí mismo, en mi celda, se daría la muerte. Aleccionado entonces por mi experiencia, le di un brebaje letárgico, que obró como yo esperaba, pues produjo en ella la apariencia de la muerte. Mientras tanto, yo escribí a Romeo para que viniera aquí esta misma desgraciada noche, con intención de que me ayudara a sacar a Julieta de su falsa tumba, por ser el tiempo en que debía terminar la fuerza del narcótico. Mas el portador de mi carta, Fray Juan, se vio detenido por accidentes fortuitos, y ayer por la noche me devolvió la misiva. Entonces, yo solo, a la hora prevista para despertar a Julieta, he acudido a sacarla de la cripta de sus antepasados, con ánimo de guardarla secretamente en mi celda hasta que hallara yo ocasión de mandar aviso a Romeo. Pero cuando he llegado, breves minutos antes del instante en que despertara ella, yacían aquí muertos prematuramente el noble Paris y el fiel Romeo. Se despertó ella: comencé a instarla para que saliera de aquí y soportarse con paciencia este golpe de los cielos; pero en aquel momento se oyó un rumor que me hizo huir sobresaltado del mausoleo. Ella, desesperada en demasía, se resistió a seguirme, y, según todas las apariencias, ha atentado violentamente contra su propia persona. He aquí cuanto sé; y en lo que respecta al casamiento, el Ama se halla al corriente. De modo que, si en este suceso ha salido mal alguna cosa por culpa mía, sacrifiquen mi vida, ya caduca, breves horas antes de su fin, bajo el peso de la ley más severa."**_

Los ojos de William se abrieron como dos platos callendo al suelo, al despertar de golpe lo primero que vió fue a su subordinado de cabellos rojos quíen se encontraba a un lado de el, sentado en la orilla del sofá negro en el que yacía recostado

-¡Sutcliff!- musito mientras observaba como sacaba un trapo de una bandeja onda con agua y exprimía con fuerza

-¡Will!- sonrió el carmín, cuya sonrisa solo se denotaba por el candelabro que iluminaba en aquel rincon

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto en un tono serió aun viendolo como se acercaba a su frente

-¡He venido a dejarte mi papeleo!- le sonrió –Pero cuando llege me di cuenta que dormias, acercando me paradespertarte me di cuenta que ardías en fiebre- exclamó cercando la toalla y secando la frente de este, mirandose ambos, sus miradas entrelazandose por un lapso de cinco segundos -¿Sabes? Estos ultimos días has actuado muy extraño- rosab su mejilla mientras sonreía, aquella sonrisa que simplemente era una fachada de tristeza y dolor, cuyo sentimiento ocultaba para no dar lastimas

-¡No se de que me hablas!- respondió viendo aquellos orbes color neón

-¡Ultimamente me evitas, casi no me vez a los ojos, has estado frío e indiferente! – con su dedo pulgar sovaba la mejilla del moreno

-Siempre he sido así- contesto como si fuerza un respuesta habitual

-No me refiero a eso- su mirada era mas onda – Me has estado evitando, ya no te evisto, eso es a lo que me refiero- volvio a tomar la toalla para meterla una vez mas en la bandeja con agua fría

-He tenido mucho trabajo, causas demaciados problemas- suspiro con algo de fastidio sin dejar de mirar a su subordinado de melena roja

-Tan ocupado has estado ¿que no te has dado cuenta que no e roto ninguna regla durante estas ultimas semanas?- río con falsedad, por parte de el moreno no contesto ni dijo nada, simplemente le seguia observando como enguajaba aquel trapo de blanco inmaculado -¿Will?- le nombre en un pequeño musito

-¡Si!- seguia admirandole con una cara de indiferencia, que aunque fuera así, el era la causa de su tan extraño comportamiento

-¿Sería mejor para ti, el que yo estuviera muerta?- ante esta pregunta William abrió sus ojos de gran impacto, levantandose de golpe tomo de la muñeca al carmín quien tenía la mirada baja, aprisionadolo con algo de fuerza, le miro penetrante

-No cometas ninguna estúpidez- clamó con una voz de misma molestía, haciendo la misma presión cayeron ambos al suelo, William sometiendo al palido Shinigami, y comenzando a revisar entre sus ropas

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto estupefacto el rojizo

-Revisando que no vallas a cometer alguna tonteria- revisaba los bolsillos de la gabardina roja, después de tanto buscar encontro un pequeño frasco la cual contenía un liquido -¿Qué es esto?- miraba aquel refractario menor , el pelirrojo se sorprendio y abrió sus ojos de par en par, asustandose de lo que pasaría -¿Qué esto?- le miro molesto al no obtener respuesta

-Bu…. Bueno- desvio la mirada

-¿Qué demonios esto Sutcliff?- grito molesto, sin pensarlo azoto su mano contra el suelo con gran fuerza, rompiedo aquel tubito entre sus manos, encajando se algunos pequeños vidrios entre sus manos, el carmín se sorprendio y cerro sus ojos

-¡Es una droga!- contesto cubriendo su rostro con el ante brazo derecho

-¿Para que?- sus mirada se hacía mas penetrante

-Pa… para que el cuerpo reaccione-la voz de su subordinado quebro, al escuchar esto su corazón dio un alivio en un suspiro, dejando se caer al pie del sofá recargando la cabeza en el asiento, esbozando un sonrisa

William llevab días soñando horribles cosas, la escena de Romeo, donde Julieta se suicida al saber que no podran juntos… La escena de Hamlet, en la que Ofelia muere

"_**Hay un sauce de ramas inclinadas sobre el arroyo que en el cristal del agua deja ver sus hojas cenicientas. Con ellas hizo allí guirnaldas caprichosas, y con ortigas, y margaritas, y esas largas orquídeas**_

_**a las que los pastores deslenguados dan un nombre grosero, pero nuestras doncellas llaman dedos de muerto. Cuando estaba trepando para colgar su corona de hojas en las ramas sesgadas, una, envidiosa, se quebró, cayendo ella y su floral trofeo al llanto de las aguas. Su vestido se desplegó,**_

_**y pudo así flotar un tiempo, tal como la sirenas, mientras cantaba estrofas de viejos himnos, como quien es ajeno al propio riesgo, o igual que la criatura oriunda de ese elemento líquido. No pasó mucho tiempo sin que sus ropas, cargadas por el agua embebida, arrastraran a la infeliz desde sus cánticos a una muerte de barro."**_

Todos sus sueños y pesdillas eran entorno a la muerte, entorno a su subordinado rojo, ¿Por qué siempre Grell terminaba muerto?, sus sueños eran pesadillas de los mil demonios, en cada sueño veía morir a Sutcliff antes de que le pudiera decir cuanto le amaba, durante años William tenía un gran sentimiento por su subordinado, sin embargo su frialdad con el se engrandecía al igual que su orgullo, le amaba en secreto, le molestaba que todo mundo se le quedara mirando a Sutcliff, y no solo con una cara de asco o molestia, si no era una mirada de deseo y lujuria, de querer poseerlo, al solo notar eso su enojo se engrandecía tanto que cuando lo veía le despresiava, y cada vez que veía algun hombre o mujer serca de Sutcliff que no fuera motivo de trabajo les mirba con unos ojos penetrantes con los que les advertía …._-"No te atrevas a tocarlo…"- ,-"Alejte de el"-,-"No te le acerques"- _Ese era el tipo de mirada con los que el amenazaba a cada ser que quisiera acercarse a lo que el creía que le pertenecía, y por raras razones los sueños siempre variaban, algunas veces eran eroticós y en otras eras simplemente que pesadillas horribles donde su pelirrojo perdía la vida, si no era por que lo mataban era por que el mismo se quitaba la vida, todo un martirio.

Su corazón palpitaba cada vez que veía al Shinigami egosentrico, incluso llego a pensar que los pucheros que hacía este cuando algo le decía, le parecían realmente lindos, incluso su piel sentía que se hacía de gallina al solo verlo con aquellos vestidos que solia modelar para el en ocasiones en el que nadie se encontraba en la sede o en fiestas que susodicho despacho realizaba para algunos festivos, le encantaba su forma femenina, la forma en que el mismo se llemaba como "Ella" y se rehusava a ser aceptado como hombre.

-No, no sería mas facil mi vida, me harías hacer mas papeleo, sin embargo tampoco te deseo la muerte- musito aliviado de que solo fuera una droga para…. Tener mas deseos sexuales, el carmín levantando se, le miro dandose cuenta que este tenía los ojos cerrados, acercando se a el un poco poso una de sus manos palidas de uñas rojizas para tomar la temperatura…

-¡Parese que ya se ha bajado la fiebre!- puso el dorsal de su mano en la mejilla, William abriendo sus ojos levanto la cabeza y mirando aquellos ojos neón noto que estaban rojos, irritados y cristalinos, paresiera que intentava no romper en llanto, perdiendose en esa mirada

-¡Si!- dijo bacilando un poco y perdido

-Ya no me necesitas mas- con una fachada en su rostro, una sonrisa que no era verdad, derramando pequeñas lagrimas que se desbordaban por la mejilla, William al ver eso se quedo impactado, observando las lagrimas caer en el aire asta desaparecer por completo –Me voy- se levanto lo mas rápido posible y camino hacía la puerta -¡Will!- exclamó intentando no romper en aquel llanto amargo en el que se consumia -¡Debes descansar! Si no la fiebre regresara- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir a un paso veloz, el moreno se quedo sentado sobre el suelo, solo recordando aquel rostro que intentaba no llorar, shockeado ante tal imagen, un sentimiento indundo sus sentidos de manera inconmensurable, el pelirrojo quien caminaba a un paso veloz hacía su oficina tapo su boca y parte de la nariz, para así mismo no dejar salir ningun sonido de su amargo llanto, aquel llanto de amargo sabor, que solo causaba un dolor, intriga y nostalgía en su corazón, recordando cuantas veces le había dicho a William que le amaba, que le deseaba, no fue solo un intento sino millones y como olvidar cada uno de ellos, si, todos esos agrios recuerdos le llegaban a su mente cada vez que le miraba con aquella gélida mirada y de sesudo ser, como olvidarlos si estaban clavados en el centro de su corazón, y no nos referimos aquel corazón que bombeaba la sangre para darles la "vida", aquel organo sin sentido, nos referimos al corazón del alma, el alma que abre el corazón del entendimiento, si esa era la verdad, clavadas como estacas al corazón de un vampiro de la cual no se pude escapar asta esperar la lentitud de su misera muerte en un agonía reprochable misera, como olvidar aquella vez en que le intento dar celos….

XXX

Como cualquier noche, las fiestas en la sede a fin de mes eran a lo grande, Grell tenía pensado seducir a William y robarle su primer beso, con un vestido tan largo de color rojo y pequeños encajes de color negro, con bordados de lentejuelas nacaradas, asimetrías y tirantes-joya cruzados a la espalda, aquel vestido que delineaba a la perfección su palido y "fragil" cuerpo, su peinado dejando su flequillo con los mechones que llegaban asta por debajo de su pecho, recogido lo demas en una coleta a marrada con un gran mechon de parte de su cabello y trenzas que a compañaban haciendo pequeños chinos, callendo con un volumen que reflejaba la inocencía y lujuria en los ojos de aquel Shinigami…

Una noche de amor, creyo aquel pelirrojo que con ponerlo celoso podría recibir algo de atencío y efectivamente lo logro pero no de la manera en el que esperaba

Grell había entrado a la oficina de su jefe, aquel hombre de quien se había enamorado profundamente desde el día que hicieron su primera misión para convertirse en Shinigamis de élite…

-¡Eres un estúpudo Spears!- grito el carmín al ver como le ignoraba de la peor forma posible, no se había estado las horas frente al espejo para verse lo mejor posible para el, no había gastado todo sus ahorros para que le ignoraran

-No me hables de esa forma Sutcliff- grito dando con ambas de sus manos un gran golpe al escritorio, mordiendo sus labios se acerco a el y alzando su mano…

-¡No permitire que me hables así!- musito en un aspero sonido y dicho eso solto una bofetada, que resono en toda la oficina, esto hizo enojar aun mas a William que cego, siendo aun mas vil y despiadado, el pellirrojo se dio media vuelta para salir de aquella oficina de adusto ambiente, sin embargo no se esperaba lo que el de cabellos ultramar haría en ese momento

-Aprendí a sonreír aunque tuviera ganas de llorar- le dijo en tono molesto, dejando al pelirrojo impactado, William se acerco a el y tomandolo por los cabellos le goleo en la cara dos, tres veces

-¡Suéltame!- dijo sollozando

-El corazón no muere cuando los latidos no tiene sentido; el corazón muere cuando deja de latir- dijo con falsa molestía, pero su mirada se veía tan sinera _**–"¡Mentira!"- **_grito en su interior –Eres una basura e inutil- lo tomo por el cuello apretandolo con gran fuerza, que si no hubiese sido un dios de la muerte hubiera muerto en el momento que hizo su cuello tronara -Sólo tristezas nos nublan haciéndonos dudar, sólo tristezas nos vistan y nos hacen llorar- apreto a un mas. Grell lloraba mientras pedia suplicante que le soltaran -¡Me pregunto si me subiran de puesto si dejo que los demonios consuman tu alma!- esbozo una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se volvían mas fríos _**–"¡No, no que estoy diciendo"- **_gritaba con gran resonancía en su interior -Sólo haces que todos te odien, estarás preparado para la vida y esperarás nada de los demás- musito mas que enfurecido, tomando las ropas de tan hermoso vestido desgarro con fuerza y dejandolo caer al suelo escupio a cun lado –Vales mas, muerto- en forma indiferente salio de su oficina dejando a un solo y destrozado Grell que yacía en el suelo llorando amargamente, mientras el cerraba la puerta y lo escuchaba, dandose de topes contra el mismo _**–"¡Te odio porque deseo abrazarte, te odio porque quiero soñarte, te odio porque necesito besarte, te odio porque añoro tocarte, te odio porque ya no espero encontrarte después de amarte..!"- **_se dejo caer al suelo en forma fetal recargando su cabeza sobre la puerta…

XXX

Una vez que reacciono William recordo aquellas palabras que Undertaker le dijo _-¡William, solo recuerda; El odio es la barrera que muchas veces ultilizamos para protegernos de nuestros propios sentimientos.- _Aquella vez la mirada del peliplata se veía tan decaida, le había contado la razón del por que prefirio renunciar ser un "Dios de la muerte" _–No dejes que la historia se repita- _musito para luego desaparecer entre la niebla de aquella noche, de entre sus pensamientos recordo aquella vez en que el carmín le dijo…._-"No dejaré de luchar por ese amor, lucharé hasta el final, no importa que todas las batallas las pierda y vaya perdiendo partes de mi corazón, no importa que mis sentimientos se marchiten, lucharé por ese amor hasta el final."_-

Al solo recordar eso su corazón sintió una punsada de dolor, faltandole un aire del cual no necesitaba, poniendose de pie corrió, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, al alcanzar al carmín quien ya se encontraba en su oficina apunto de cerrar la puerta, William le detuvo y se metió junto a el, quien se dio medía vuelta y dio unos pasos hacía tras observando que este cerraba la puerta con delicadesa…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- sus ojos llorosos se notaban a simple vista, y todavía tenía su manos sobre la boca para retener el sonido de llanto –Deberís estar descansado- bajo la mano para empujarlo un poco hacía fuera de su oficina, pero William lo rodeo con su mano izquierda por la cintura mientras que con la derecha la colocaba tras la cabeza de Grell impulsandolo hacía el, impactando se el pelirrojo se dejo llevar, ambos entrelazando sus labios en un pequeño beso menos de 8 segundos exactos, separandose a una corta distancía, el carmín le miro fijamente a los ojos

-¿Po… por que juegas conmigo?- intento no llorar

-¿Qué me dirias si te digo que te quiero?- le miraba con unos ojos de gentileza pero con una cara de seriedad

-¡Mentiroso!- musito mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos

-¡Te quiero!- le abrazo con fuerza depositando un beso sobre la frente del pelirrojo

-¡Mentiroso!- grito empujandolo un poco –No juegues con migo- bufo confuso

-Yo jamas miento- intento acercarse le

-Si…. Si lo haces- exclamó dando como ultimo suspiro de gran agonía antes de desplomarse por completo sin ante escuchar su nombre a gran voz

-¡Grell!- la voz de William rezono en todo el lugar

-¡Hmmm!- se quejaba el pelirrojo quien comenzaba a despertar -¡Me siento mareada!- se llevo una mano hacía la cabeza levantandose lentamente

-¡Por fin has despertado!- se escucho una voz desde la puerta

-¿William?- se sorprendio al ver al moreno recargado en el marco de la puerta

-¿Cómo te sientes?- se endereso y se encamino al pelirrojo

-Me siento mareada- se sento adecuadamente y cerrando un poco sus ojos -¿Dónde estoy?- suspiro lo masyor posible

-Estas en mi cuarto- llevo una mano justo a la frente del carmín, quien rápidamente abrio sus ojos

-¿Qué sucedió?- se quedo mirando fijamente aquellos orbes color neón tan friós como una nevada

-Te desmayaste después de que te dije que te amaba, estabas ardiendo en fiebre- con el dorsal de la mano roso sus mejillas

-¡No juegues conmigo!- le dio un manotaso para luego cubrirse con la sabana -¿Por qué siempre me haces daño?- musito sollozando

-¿Por qué no me crees?- contraresto con una pregunta, Grell alzando las sabanas para descubrise se enredo en ellas y al jalar, por un mal movimiento cayo sobre William, ambos cayendo al suelo, el moreno le sostuvo con fuerza por la cintura –Es verdad- le miro tratando de esbozar una sonrisa en la que en cualquier momento rompería en un pequeño llanto

-No, no puedo creerte….- musito bajando la miranda y sollozando, dandose cuenta que se encontraba en solo un bluson blanco que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslós, en un grito agarro las sabanas jalandolas hacía el y cubriendo se todo su cuerpo -¿Po… por que estoy vestido de esta forma?- tartamudeo mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas

William sonrió y se levanto sentando se frente a el, observando como el carmín se cubria

-Tuve que quitar tus prendas y ponerte algo que encontre en mi closet que te quedaría, estabas alrdiendo en fiebre necesitaba bajarte la- sonrió –Ahora, necesitas recostarte- se levanto para luego tenderle una mano y ayudarle a sentarce en la cama, recostandose una vez mas sobre la cama se hizo ovillo

-¡Will!- le miro con una tristeza en los ojos

-¡Si!- sus miradas se conectaron por 5 segundos

-¡Quiero irme a casa!- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer

-Esta es tu casa ahora- se sento en el borde de la cama para seguir mirandose –No, no permitire que te alejes de mi- roso su mejilla –No ahora que e aceptado mis sentimiento- se acerco lentamente para besar sus labios

_**Solamente aquel que es demasiado fuerte para perdonar, una ofensa sabe "amar".**_

Cuantas veces el pelirrojo le perdono todos aquellos insultos y golpes que le dio, cuantas veces no lloror en silencio por un amor no correspondido, sufriendo y ahogando se en su propía agonía.

_**Amar es enamorarse de la misma persona todos los días, sin hacer antigüedad, evitando la monotonía.**_

William era frío y serio, un hombre monotono, pero el amor de Grell era que lo hacía todos los días alguien diferente, alguien del cual no era el que había reecarnado, un amor mutuo que solo no era respondido por miedo, y un amor que era declararo y rechazado día a día…

_**El amor es una condición en la que la felicidad de otra persona es condición imprescindible para su propia felicidad.**_

¿Cuándo se habían convertido en la felicidad del uno al otro? William lloraba y sufria en silencio cuando la parca se venía abajo, sin poder estar junto a el por miedo, ¿Cuándo no lloraba Grell por su estoico hombre? Su felicidad dependía de ellos, sus emociones dependian de su corazón, si el lloraba el otro le seguía con amargura en su corazón repochandose…

_**El miedo llamó a la puerta, la confianza abrió y fuera no había nadie.**_

Fueron tantas veces e incontables las ocasiones que los dos abrían las puertas de sus casas esperand que fueran ellos los que tocaba… dandose de topes con el miedo de encontrar a nadie en la entrada.

_**Tengo miedo de que no estés a mi lado, tengo miedo a que pueda sentir dolor porque me engañe, tengo miedo a perderte por otra, tengo miedo de estar sin ti, tengo miedo de perder al amor de mi vida que eres tú.**_

Cuantas veces fue esta la razón por la que William no acepto sus sentimiento

_**Todo aquello que es casi perfecto tendrá un error sino no dejara de serlo.**_

La perfeción era parte de la vida diaría del estoico Shinigami, pero sin darce cuenta su perfeción se había convertido en el mas grande error de su vida, cometiendo el peor de los pecados…"Olvido su verdadera razón"

_**Creo profundamente, creo en un mundo mejor y es para mi un bien más real que esta miserable quimera que nosotros devoramos y llamamos vida, lo creo con toda la fuerza de mi convicción y después de tantas luchas, tantas pruebas y tantos estudios, este es el consuelo de mi alma….**_

-¡Deseo contarte una historia!- dijo después de separar sus labios.. el pelirrojo sonrió y asintio con la cabeza…

-Esta es la historia de un chico humano…

_El tenía tan solo 18 años cuando conoció su primer único y verdadero amor… el un chico de palida piel, alto y ojos verdes, cabellos ultramar, se había enamorado de una joven de 15 años, baja, delgada, una sonrisa deslumbrante, ojos como el cielo azul, cabellos que llegaban asta su cintur, hilos dorados de fino linaje, un brillo tan radiante como el sol, el joven al verla se enamoro, fue amor a primera vista desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron jamas pudo olvidarla, un día lluvioso le dijo que le amab, ella con inmensa alegría acepto sus sentimientos, pero la felicidad de cuya pareja se vedría abajo …_

_-"Tengo que ir"- dijo el mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica con sus manos, ella lloraba y lloraba en un amargo día, -"Regresare…¡Lo juro!"- fue lo ultimo que escucho la chica, sin mas que hacer le vió desaparecer en una gran tanque de guerra, el joven todos los días le escribia diciendole cuan grande era y del por que se había enamorado, le decía tantas veces "TE AMO" que creía que nunca terminaría de escribirle, día a día reciviendo sus cartas que eran contestadas de inmediato, pero su felicidad se venío a bajo cuando dejaron de llegar, ninguna respuesta de ella, dos mundos diferentes, ella era una joven chica de clase alta y el un joven de clase media, cuando por fin la guerra termino, el chico se emociono tanto habían pasado tres años desde que le dejo de ver y por fin podrían volver ser aver, pero al llegar no la encontro, pregunto por todos lados y un día la vió, se emociono tanto que quiso corres asta ella, pero sus piernas se lo impidieron al verla otro hombre que no era el, tomados de la mano y con un bebe en brazos, de pronto un niño se puso frente a el y dijo …_

_-"¡La señorita es muy joven y linda, se caso hace dos años!"- y luego corrió con la inosencía que le caracterisaba, el chico al escuchar rompio en un llanto, jamas creyo que se olvidaria de el tan facilmente, cuantas veces no le dijo que le amaba, que le daría todo el mundo y ella se lo pagaba de esa forma… su corazón quebro y cayo en amrgura y depresión, los días pasaron y el murió, de tan solo 20 años de edad… un día el desperto creyendo que todo había sido mas que una horrible pesadilla pero eso no era verdad, se encontraba en un mundo diferente, la vida le entrengo una segunda oportunidad de vivir, pero ahora viviendo con el amargo recuerdo de su primer amor, su corazón se endurecio y jamas quiso volver a amar, amar como le había amado, ocultando sus sentimientos atraves de aquella fría mirada y de carcter serio, pero, un día conoció a alguien del que se volvio a enamorar, por no volver salir herido le desprecio y le lastimo, con cada cosa que decía y hacía su corazón se hacía mas pequeño perdiendo las ganas de seguir con vida, pero al ver ese retoño de color rojo seguía para su vida para protegerlo, sin embargo era mas dificil de lo que creyo, seguia dolido por aquel amor…- _las lagrimas de ambos comenzaron a caer, William se había enamordo del carmín desde años atrás , pero tenía miedo de repetir la misma historia que cometio en su vida humana -¡Por favor perdona me- lloro mientras rosaba sus mejillas -¡Te pido perdón… jamas fue mi intención herirte!- le abrazo con fuerza

-¡Will!- sollozaba Grell al escuchar aquella historia, tambien abrazandolo con fuerza –No tengo que perdonarte- musito cerrando sus ojos –Tu eres mi destino- sonrió, se referia a aquella historia en que todos eran unidos por un hilo rojo, "EL HILO DEL DESTINO", volviendo se a ver frente a frente, esos ojos neón que solo se miraban fijamente durante pocos segundos asta perderse en un beso, aceptando todos sus sentimientos y aquel hilo que les unia brillando con gran intensidad, claramente no ante la vista de ellos, eran incapaces de ver aquel destino, pero era claro que jamas seria cortada, apenas comenzaria su amor para una eternidad sin final, asta que la misma muerte les separaran…

_**Sueños, realidades, tristeza y felicidad, odio y amor, apartir de ese día conocerian los sentimientos de **_

_**UN AMOR CORRESPONDIDO…**_

_**Estando **_

_**JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE ….**_


End file.
